


Forgive me [vid]

by KaitoKuroiRico



Category: The Suicide Theory (2014)
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-04-11 00:50:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4414607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaitoKuroiRico/pseuds/KaitoKuroiRico
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>WARNING: SPOILERS! ps I liked that movie and those two ^^</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forgive me [vid]




End file.
